dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
A.M.A.Z.O.
A.M.A.Z.O. was a nanotech android created by the late Dr. Arthur Ivo, as well as his last creation. Amazo's nanotechnology enabled him to copy any trait and characteristic possessed by others, merely by looking at them. History Amazo was found by Lex Luthor, when looking for Professor Ivo to repair his battlesuit. As soon as Luthor realized that the android was capable of duplicating the Justice League's powers, he took advantage of the android's naiveté and tried to pit him against the heroes. Amazo went on a rampage to attract the League's attention. Having already assimilated Hawkgirl's mace and flight ability, Amazo replicated Wonder Woman's powers, John Stewart's Power Ring, and Flash's super-speed. With all their powers combined, Amazo soon overpowered the Leaguers. When Superman showed up to try and stop him, he succeeded in emulating the Man of Steel's powers, despite Superman's best efforts to prevent it. However, when Amazo duplicated someone's power, he also took in theirs weaknesses, i.e., Superman's vulnerability to Kryptonite, which Batman exploited. As the android assimilated other's traits into himself, he also started to develop character, and began to question Luthor's intentions. Despite his skepticism, Amazo again was persuaded into try and kill the League. This time he "adapted" and overcame his weakness to Kryptonite. When he was about to succeed in killing the Leaguers, J'onn stepped in and allowed himself to be copied. Amazo acquired the Martian's mind reading ability and used it to read Luthor's thoughts, and therefore found out that he was being used. At this point, Luthor used the kill switch to detonate the bomb at the base of the android's brain. However, having duplicated J'onn's powers, Amazo could now regenerate himself. The disgruntled android turned against Luthor, tore his battlesuit apart, and only ceased to kill him when the terrified Luthor pleaded for mercy. Upon realizing that he had nothing left to learn from Earth, Amazo gazed upon the cosmos and evolved into a gold version of himself, and departed to explore the Universe. Return and Departure in a micro space.]] Some time later, Amazo embarked on his return to Earth, and on his way, he transported Oa to another dimension. The League assumed he had vaporized the planet, so they set up three defense layers to protect Earth. However, Amazo was now nearly omnipotent and easily overmatched the entire League. He set off after Lex Luthor, determined to kill him. .]]Amazo at this point was no longer his nanotechnological, and therefore Luthor's defenses were useless against him. Amazo, above everything else, was confused about his own existence. He was made to evolve; however he didn't know what he was evolving into, or what his purpose was. Luthor convinced him that the reason to keep on living is to see where it all leads to, and that each person must make its own purpose. Upon this, Amazo relinquished his vendetta against Luthor, and, after restoring Oa back to its place, departed with Dr. Fate, who proposed to help him in his search for meaning. Amazo stayed with Dr. Fate until Solomon Grundy was resurrected as mindless berserker. The android tried to stop him, but the zombie ― filled with chaos magic ― absorbed and repelled Amazo's cosmic blast. So as to prevent Grundy from becoming stronger, Amazo teleported himself several light-years away until he could figure out how to solve the problem at hand. Amazo has not been seen ever since. Background Information Amazo debuted in The Brave and the Bold Vol. 1 #30 (June 1960), and was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. He was a power-adapting android, created by the mad scientist Professor Ivo, who was trying to find a way to cheat death. Ivo created absorption cells that could imitate the genetic traits of others, incorporated them into an android, and pitted him against the Justice League of America. The concept of the android's power was retconned several times throughout its course. Originally he was programmed with specific powers, depending on the heroes he was up against. Only until recently did he gain the ability to imitate his opponents' powers by proximity. Amazo clashed with various superheroes on numerous times, only to be destroyed and rebuilt again. Appearances Justice League * "Tabula Rasa" Justice League Unlimited * "The Return" * "Wake the Dead" Category:Androids Category:Nanotechnology Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains